Percy Jackson and The Lone Wolf
by Epicus Lupus
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get saved by a mysterious wolf, an old friend of Annabeth. She accompanies Annabeth, Percy and Tyson on their quest to find the Golden Fleece. She fights Luke, has an old friend brought back to life, and to a lot of peoples surprise she gets on well with one of the most unlikely of people. First in the Abandoned and Forgotten Series. T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Percy Jackson, I only own my OC Laika Spiros. Percy Jackson belongs to the brilliant Rick Riordan**

* * *

Percy ran through the dark wood with spruce trees looming over him, he dodged and weaved between the thick trunks and low foliage surrounding him. Behind him he heard panting as Annabeth hurried after him, she was stumbling around in the darkness trying to follow Percy. Percy was worrying about Tyson he had disappeared as soon as the pack had shown up.

Behind them there was a low growling noise and light footsteps echoing in the dense wood. They were being chased by a wild pack of Lycanthropes or werewolves as you might call them. This pack knew how to work together and was slowly pushing the two demigods back towards the cliffs.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as a werewolf leapt at her, she heard more footsteps behind her as Percy pulled her out of the way forcing her to keep running. They had weapons, Annabeth's dagger and Percy's sword, Riptide but neither of them would do any damage the only metal that hurt werewolves was silver, those two weapons weren't silver.

Percy ran through a small stream and felt his energy flow back to him giving him more speed, he used this new burst of energy to weave in and out of the trees faster than before. Annabeth's footsteps, behind him, were getting further and further away as she was getting tired.

Percy hopped over a fallen log to face a giant cliff, below was lots of rocks, it was low tide so the water couldn't protect him. In fact the water couldn't be seen it was that far off, the sand was touching the sky. A soft, golden, blanket of sand stretching from the giant cliffs to the horizon. In the sky was the half moon, glistening with the stars surrounding it.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled, "We're kind of stuck," Annabeth rushed next to him, her breathing heavy, as she looked for some escape route. She racked her brain but nothing would come, if they jumped they would die from the fall and if they turned around they would most likely by killed by the werewolves. Annabeth spun round and was greeted by lots of staring golden eyes with black, dead pupils. She pulled out her dagger and tugged on Percy's sleeve.

"Percy!" she whispered urgently.

He turned to face the darkness of the wood with the golden eyes glaring back up at him. Percy knew they were done fore unless some sort of miracle happened… A miracle did happen.

The werewolf at the front, which seemed to be the leader started to approach. Its golden eyes glowed more fiercely and its fur seemed to be darker than Tartarus. It snarled and growled as it approached slowly towards the tow Half-bloods.

Percy moved in front of Annabeth, to protect her from the worst and uncapped Riptide even though he knew it would do no damage. It might protect them though. The werewolf crouched down preparing to pounce and Percy braced himself for the blow that was soon to come… but no blow came.

Percy looked back at the wolf to see that it was in a close combat battle with a second wolf. This second wolf had silver fur instead of the usual grey and black making it stand out.

"Move, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered as she pulled him to the side. The fight was still happening but more intensely than before, the silver wolf had somehow managed to grab the first round the neck and flung it to the side. Another black wolf ran forwards from the trees at the silver wolf, the black wolf leapt and pushed the silver wolf against the cliff. The silver wolf scrambled forwards pushing itself away from the cliff before leaping over the black wolf. The black wolf turned and snarled at the intruder but the silver wolf leapt knocking the wolf of the cliff, with a BANG!

The silver wolf span round before there was a blinding flash and a girl was crouched where the silver wolf would have been.

The girl had long brown and sparkling, electric blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket, back jeans and a purple top, on her left hand was a silver bracelet with an emerald in the center, covering her left forearm.

She twisted the emerald on her wrist anti-clockwise and a bow appeared in her hands and a sheath of arrows on her back. The arrow heads were as silver as her fur in wolf form doing lots of damage to the wolves. Suddenly it became a battlefield, the girl was rapidly shooting arrows at the wolves that just seemed to keep on coming!

The wolves wouldn't back down as they approached from the darkness, but the girl pulled out an arrow and shot the oncoming monsters. She was better at archery than Percy but it wasn't good enough. Two wolves on the left were killed with two shots each, using four out of the twelve arrows she had left.

Percy was tempted to run and draw Riptide but he wasn't sure what would happen. He knew that his Celestial Bronze wouldn't effect them but he wasn't sure what would happen. Would the sword bounce off or go straight through them or hit them but not do any damage?

Another wolf approached, this one was brown and larger than the others. The girl let loose an arrow aiming for a vital organ but the wolf had fast instincts and dodged it, but the arrow still came into contact with its leg. The brown wolf let out a howl of pain and retreated to behind one of the large trees.

More wolves came, each being shot down by arrows, but then the girl ran out. As another wolf approached she reached into her sheath but her hands met nothing but the fabric. She cursed under her breath at wasting her arrows and leapt forwards changing into wolf form.

That was when it went mad.

She was dodging and attacking madly in her form as a silver wolf, her claws met fur and blood spilled out onto the floor from the enemy wolves. And then one of them managed to strike a blow, a dark haired wolf bit into the silver wolf's leg and she growled in pain. Her blood stained the floor around her as she continued to keep fighting, but she was tiring.

Percy went to run forward but Annabeth held him back, in some ways Percy was grateful she did, What could he really do to help the girl against a pack of wolves? But some part of him wanted to run out and help, she had tried to save them and they should try to save her.

The silver wolf was bleeding to death as she fought mercilessly. She managed to swipe round knocking the wolves into each other back into the darkness. She snarled into the darkness as if ordering them to leave, they're were whimpering sounds until suddenly there was silence.

The girl stood there again and turned round to face the two demigods. The girl had blood dripping down her right leg, her trousers were ripped up and there was a deep gash about the length of her leg, showing. She looked Percy up and down and then Annabeth, her eyes widened slightly but she kept her expression the same.

"Annabeth?" She breathed, she took a steady step forwards, and then another.

Then out of nowhere the brown wolf leapt, the girl and the wolf toppled over each other, each fighting to try and get away. The wolf scraped its claws down the girls face and she spat blood out. The two of them fought not noticing the cliff nearing them… they fell.

Annabeth let go off Percy and ran to the edge, there was nothing apart from darkness. There was a loud crash as something made contact with the floor below. Slowly Percy walked over to console Annabeth.

"Who was she?" He asked quietly, pulling her away from the edge. Annabeth looked at him her eyes stormy, tears on the brink of falling.

"Doesn't matter now she's probably dead!" Annabeth whispered her voice wobbling. Percy nodded steering her away from the cliff when he heard a noise.

It was breathing… heavy breathing.

Percy turned round and ran towards the cliff edge letting go off Annabeth. He searched the darkness for movement and then he saw it, somebody was attempting to pull themselves up onto the cliff. It was the girl.

Annabeth and Percy hurried forwards and pulled her up onto the solid ground.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned as she helped her up slowly, she winced as she put weight on her leg which was cut.

"I'm… Laika… Laika Spiros," She said before she fainted…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please R&amp;R**

**E.L.**


End file.
